


Pecados del alma

by MiyukiShiro (Sora1890)



Series: Pecados del alma [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drug Use, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Work, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora1890/pseuds/MiyukiShiro
Summary: ¿Qué es esa sensación, tan extraña y arraigada? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo? ¿Es tan difícil poder dejar todo atrás, olvidar tus responsabilidades? Fundirte con tu ser, tu entorno, algo monótono, banal, invisible…Tantos seres inmensamente poderosos, overlords, demonios de gran estatus con un único deseo, poseer grandes poderes y sin embargo incapaces de llegar a ello. Tantos demonios cayendo al abismo de la desesperación. Podridas almas que buscan agarrar a aquel hilo llamado esperanza. Qué soñador e inútil. Qué dilema, esos humanos arrogantes, pretenciosos…
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Pecados del alma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045176
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia de este fandom, me he enamorado de esto, así que disfrutad y comentad, me encanta que la gente comente, así podre mejorar lo que escribo.  
> Y ahora si que si empezamos.

¿Qué es esa sensación, tan extraña y arraigada? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo? ¿Es tan difícil poder dejar todo atrás, olvidar tus responsabilidades? Fundirte con tu ser, tu entorno, algo monótono, banal, invisible… 

Tantos seres inmensamente poderosos, overlords, demonios de gran estatus con un único deseo, poseer grandes poderes y sin embargo incapaces de llegar a ello. Tantos demonios cayendo al abismo de la desesperación. Podridas almas que buscan agarrar a aquel hilo llamado esperanza. Qué soñador e inútil. Qué dilema, esos humanos arrogantes, pretenciosos… 

\- Neutra… Ha sido un fracaso estrepitoso lo de este año. ¿Hay algo que quieras añadir al resultado? 

\- Ay querido, me he saciado, me he cansado de proteger – habló con burla y sorna – a esos insectos que no saben apreciar nada excepto el poder y el control… 

\- ¿¡Eso no es una excusa válida!? – rugió cabreado, ocasionando un temblor en la sala que hizo temblar a los guardias - ¿¡Te crees que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana por ser la única capaz de encargarse del problema!? 

\- Pues sí – riéndose emocionada – Pero entiendo tu enfado querido, sin embargo solo es por la reacción reacia de tu familia, eres a quien menos le importa los datos del exterminio. Tomando en cuenta que sabemos tanto tú como yo, que los humanos son seres que por su naturaleza pecan y gozan la subyugación ajena, pecadores podridos – rió disimuladamente – cada año caerán más y más almas pecadoras y llenas de sufrimiento, volviéndose un círculo vicioso donde los débiles perecerán y los fuertes se alzarán o caerán – restándole importancia – todo depende de su avaricia y ego – encogiéndose de hombros – siempre es lo mismo. 

\- Qué razón tienes cielo, pero, sin embargo, lo que no tolero es la burla de esos ángeles pretenciosos y es por ello que hay que hacerles saber cuál es su lugar. No voy a permitir que campen a sus anchas en mi territorio – gruñendo por lo bajo 

Tras la declaración tuvo lugar un silencio sepulcral que haría llorar incluso a un adulto hecho y derecho. 

\- Por cierto, mi curiosidad va en aumento con cada año que pasa, sobretodo esta última década. Sé que moriste hace casi un siglo, entonces ¿cómo es que no tengo noticias tuyas sobre tu alzamiento como overlod? Solo oigo de ti cuando está cerca el exterminio – apoyándose desganadamente en su mano derecha – Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta tu presencia – intentando esconder su gran interés – Después de todo me esperaba un desglose de tu inmenso poder como lo hizo ese Demonio de la Radio, que en cuanto llego puso patas arriba todo el sistema de overlords y en poco tiempo se alzó como uno de ellos, aunque debo agradecer que gracias a él, me he desecho de algunos peces gordos molestos. 

Si bien era sabido de sus grandes capacidades, no era muy conocida en el infierno, a excepción de algunos hellbonds curiosos o pertenecientes a la nobleza y en casos raros por overlords. Su sola presencia haría palidecer en el mejor de los casos o matar en el peor de los casos a cualquier demonio con dos neuronas en funcionamiento. 

\- Los secretos de una Neutra siempre lo serán, pero si te sirve –mirándole con burla – No capto la necesidad de llamar la atención… - quedándose pensativa – Poder… dinero… Qué más da… - acercándose peligrosamente a Lucifer - ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, verdad? – mirándole con intensidad, casi pudiendo Lucifer verse en sus ojos claramente. 

Esto provocó cierto nerviosismo y pánico por parte de los guardias del lugar. No cualquiera podía enfrentarse a una Neutra en sus plenas capacidades y si incluso al mismísimo Lucifer le costaba no querían ni imaginarse que les pasaría a ellos. Empezaron a acercarse con duda amenazando con sus lanzas a la mujer, aunque eran incapaces de esconder su miedo y temblaban con pavor. 

\- Qué control – retirándose con calma – Lo verdaderamente importante es esa sensación de poder manipular las pequeñas mentes de aquellos que creen tener el control – haciendo uso de sus habilidades, mostro diferentes figuras hechas de humo de demonios inferiores – y tenerlos en tus manos – disipando sus figuras al cerrar la mano con fuerza y hablando con locura - verles la cara de incredibilidad que se les queda cuando son sobrepasados por otro ser que solo pensaban que era una piedra en su camino, es una de las mayores satisfacciones. 

\- Que cínica, estas igual de podrida que todos los habitantes del Infierno – rió descaradamente. 

\- Claro, soy cínica, una loca de la manipulación y la parca de aquellas pobres almas que creen que matando a demonios conseguirán aspirar a un puesto mayor, ¡JA!, como si ese condenado de Dios permitirá que un alma humana pueda ascender al puesto de arcángel que ilusos esos angelitos, son marionetas de vuestro juego retorcido y asqueroso. Pero quién soy yo para criticar si estoy metida de lleno. 

\- Eres un encanto querida, amo estas charlas contigo, habría que repetirlas más a menudo, quizás deberíamos tomar el té la próxima vez e incluso podríamos profundizar en nuestra gran amistad, a mi querida Lilith le encantaría que la visitaras, sé de buena mano que os lleváis bien y os entendéis. 

A esto la reacción de la mujer hizo que empezara a temblar todo el castillo 

\- No bromees con cosas asquerosas Lucifer, te lo advierto. 

Después de la charla un tanto siniestra y amigable, la mujer que se hacía llamar por su estatus Neutra, o así es como se dirigía Lucifer a ella, desapareció en un humo negro y tétrico. 

Dulce hogar, el Infierno, un lugar peculiar donde aquellos con gustos cuanto más peculiares, gozan de una segunda oportunidad en la que poder pecar y disfrutar con gozo de esa inmunidad aparente, de la desesperación de aquellos pecadores ajenos a sus errores. 

Centrándonos, no todo es sangre y tortura. No todos los corazones están podridos, y qué decir, entre esas almas pecadoras, podemos ver la llama de la fe y la creencia absurda de que aquellos corderillos que lo desean, pueden redimirse y poder llegar a tocar esa vida divina con la que sueñan esos niños abandonados. 

Mas quién apoyaría con devoción esa ilusa idea, si bien, esa princesa tiene una idea absurda, quién puede llevarle la contraria, si un ángel puede caer ¿por qué no un demonio puede ascender? 

En la ciudad Pentagrama, se alza en su esplendor, la Torre del Reloj, una infraestructura encargada de contar los días faltantes al próximo exterminio anual y la llamada al deber de los neutrales. Qué sufrimiento para algunos y que gozo para los poderosos. No muy lejos, podemos vislumbrar el “Hazbin Hotel” un hotel peculiar para demonios peculiares, raros y quizás locos. 

Un overlord, ese Radio Demonio, un ser cual extraño por sus gustos extravagantes, buscador de poder y entretenimiento y ansias por ese antojo tan particular. Un gato borracho y gruñón, amante de las apuestas y el juego. Y qué decir del elenco femenino, una demonio polilla moderna y cascarrabias que su único objetivo es mantener a raya a su novia y protegerla, una demonio de un ojo obsesionada con la limpieza y ansias por tener amigas de su mismo sexo. Por último sin dejarla en lo desconocido, la princesa del infierno, Charlotte, una chica singular que parece más un ángel por sus ideas soñadoras y su inmensa energía para meterse en los asuntos de los demás, siendo muy inocente en cuanto al hecho de que el lugar donde ha nacido y ha vivido es el mismísimo infierno, qué dilema de chica. 

Qué interesante historia se puede desarrollar teniendo a la más famosa y reconocida estrella porno como su primer cliente.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, lento pero segura.

Ángel se arrastró con cuidado a través de la puerta principal, siendo de una de las tantas noches en las que había trabajado extra, añadiendo el hecho de que de que aquel día Valentino no estaba para nada contento por su falta de cooperación en la nueva película, había supuesto un castigo no muy agradable para él. 

Pero haber quien querría grabar una película donde el tema principal era el desmembramiento de cuerpos y menos siendo él el protagonista. 

Pero antes de tan siquiera poder llegar a los sofás de las sala, Husk, encendió una lámpara en el bar. Mirando con cierto cabreo a la araña que le había despertado de su sueño no tan profundo. 

¿Cómo es que Ángel estaba fuera, sino le había visto salir del hotel en todo el día? Se pregunto con cierto asombro y fastidio, claro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el arácnido debió salir por la ventana. 

\- ¿Quieres explicarme que hacías fuera del hotel tan tarde? – preguntó complacido al ver a la araña hecha un manojo de nervios. 

\- ¿Quién sabe? – siendo lo único en lo que pudo pensar Ángel al verse atrapado. 

\- Uh, buen intento – abrió el cuaderno de entradas y salidas para anotar hasta que le llegó el olor a sangre en el ambiente - ¿Has estado en otra fuera territorial con esa amiga tuya? 

Ángel frunció el ceño para luego suspirar pesadamente – Ya me habría gustado – dijo sentándose derrotado en una de las sillas del bar. 

Con un gruñido se fue alejando del derrotado Ángel hasta que el olor se hizo mas fuerte, como si estuviera en la Torre de la Radio desde pues de una de sus muchas transmisiones en directo donde Alastor se pegaba un festín con algún desgraciado con mala suerte. 

\- ¿Estas herido? Huele a sangre que tira para atrás – cuando se acercó suficiente pudo deslumbrar como era el estado del chico, un ojo morado, casi cerrado, el labio partido, la pelusa de su pecho que siempre estaba orgullo de exhibir estaba desinflada con restos de sangre y de otras sustancias asquerosas. 

\- Nada que no pueda aguantar querido Husky – dijo en un intento de coquetear. 

\- Para con esa mierda a no ser que quieras que despierte a todo el hotel de tu entrada y tu salida sin permiso – amenazó con cabreó y cansado, llevaba todo el día bebiendo y tenia una resaca que le estaba taladrando la cabeza. 

\- Tu ganas – se rindió derrotado – Bueno querido a menos que quieras un a probada del gran Ángel Dust, esta puta se va a dormir – levantándose, hasta que pego un pequeño chillido al tocar el suelo y tambaleándose de dolor. 

Husk alarmado agarró su brazo en un intento de sostenerlo de la caída, lo que ocasionó un crujido de huesos anormal. Esto alertó a Husk, había algo que estaba escondiendo el otro. 

Los ojos de Ángel se tensaron hasta que le salió alguna que otra lagrima traicionera por el dolor que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo. 

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a que maltrataran su cuerpo en horas de trabajo esta vez como en muchas otras ocasiones Val, se había desquitado con el por otra de las innumerables peleas que tenia con Vox y era él quien pagaba su ira. Normalmente le bastaba con que follaran un rato al ritmo que marcaba Val, uno doloroso y que siempre acababa magullado y adolorido por unos días, pero en esta ocasión había filmado 3 escenas donde le golpeaban, azotaban y otras innumerables cosas dolorosas, añadiendo que le habían clavado un cuchillo 2 veces en el estomago y cortado por encima de los brazos. Resultado, un Ángel a punto de desmayarse de dolor que solo quería llegar a su cuarto para descansar. 

En otros casos no le importaría estas escenas en el trabajo, por que iba hasta el culo de drogas proporcionadas por sus compañeros de trabajo o por el mismo Val pero, solo las había guardado en su cajón del camerino. No quería decepcionar a Charlie, mas bien, no quería que pusiera esa cara de desilusión, tristeza y decepción, era lo peor, prefería que le golpearan eso al menos solo era superficial pero su mirada te atravesaba como espinas y te dejaba con un mal sabor de boca. 

\- Mierda Husk, no sabia que te gustaba el juego duro – aguantándose las ganas de gimotear de dolor. 

\- No digas tonterías – irritado, dio la vuelta a la barra para poder colocarle con cuidado en el suelo – tienes el hombro dislocado – tocando con cuidado el hombro del otro. 

\- Que novedad – burlándoselo por la obviedad del caso. A lo que Husk respondió retorciéndole el brazo. 

\- Joder – siseó, moviéndose para evitar mas el contacto, este empezó a mover el brazo en un intento de mitigar el dolor – No sabia que controlaras en temas de medicina. 

\- ¿Qué esperas aprender en la guerra? – farfullando para el mismo. 

\- Dímelo a mi, en la mafia tampoco son campos de flores y unicornios – sonriendo cínicamente al recordar pedazos de su vida. 

Tras ello se creó un silencio incomodo por las nuevas verdades que salían a la luz, restos del alma que ninguno de los dos quería recordar e intentaban esconderlas a través del alcohol o las drogas. Hasta que Husk rompió el silencio. 

\- ¿La sangre es tuya? - preguntó con un miedo infundado que no entendía. 

\- La mayoría si, un día duro en el trabajo – Sonando derrotado – lo bueno es que me han dado una semana libre en compensación y con suerte Mista Valentino estará mas sereno. 

\- Bien por ti chico – relajándose al ver la sonrisa del mas joven de la sala - ¿Algo mas que deba recolocar? La estupidez es un mal que no puedo arreglar – bromeó mientras se estiraba. 

\- Que gracioso gatito, pero no, solo necesito dormir. Buenas noches cariño – dijo mientras subía las escaleras, en cambio solo recibió como respuesta un bufido del otro. 

Si bien al comienzo, la relación entre Husk y Ángel había sido de todo excepto amigable, las consecutivas noches en las que Ángel llegaba tarde, borracho o drogado más los traumas clavados en el alma del bartender, habían mostrado al gato que el chico era diferente, no solo atento, sino que cuanto mas le conocías menos sabias quien era realmente, aveces parecía que no le importaba nada mas que la juerga, otras veces solo se quedaba mirando a la nada, eso demostró a Husk que Ángel sufría por dentro mas de lo que aparentaba. Se preocupaba por los integrantes del hotel aunque lo escondía muy bien. 

Una de las muchas veces que se había desmayado en el bar, vio al arácnido coger a Vaggie en brazos por que se había desmayado el cansancio acumulado, para luego ocultarlo al decir que habría sido Charlie, dejando el tema en el aire y olvidado. Y aunque le doliera en el orgullo admitir alguna vez había sido ayudado por él, en una de las noches que había bebido demasiado por los flashes de la guerra que estuvo vomitando toda la noche, pero a pesar de su aspecto pésimo, este le había acompañado y ayudado a llegar a su habitación sin burlarse de su situación, tampoco dijo palabra alguna, cosa que agradeció de todo corazón, no sabría como habría reaccionado a que ser preocupará por él. 

Por otro lado Ángel descubrió que Husk no solo era un gato gruñón borracho, tenia muchas cicatrices en el alma que no podían sanar, se castigaba él mismo por lo que hizo en el pasado y por eso ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol para intentar olvidar, ahogándose con sus demonios internos. Aunque siempre le gruñera, siempre estaba cuando el volvía ya sea dormido, desmayado o para gritarle enfadado por su llegadas. Y aunque este no lo admitiera, muchas veces cuando veía al arácnido decaído, cargaba mas la bebida sin que se diera cuenta Charlie. 

Estas pequeñas acciones habían conseguido acercar a los dos en una relación amigable, compañeros de guerras, que aunque fueran diferentes, se parecían mas de lo que ellos querían admitir. 

Uno sufrió en la guerra obligado a combatir y matar indiscriminadamente, niños, mujeres, gente inocente. 

El otro sufrió con el rechazo de su familia al tener gustos diferentes, humillado por su propia familia y obligado a asesinar en nombre de su familia, las ansias de poder huir y estar atrapado por su padre, quien le golpeaba cada vez que hacia algo mal o por que simplemente ese día se había puesto un vestido y algo de maquillaje o por que su padre estaba borracho o de mal humor. Siendo el saco de boxeo de su propia familia, ya sea recibiendo rechazos por su hermano, golpes por su padre y compañeros o simplemente ser ignorado. 

A la mañana siguiente, se ponía en marchas el primer cliente del hotel para hacer su ronda nocturna, si por un lado fuera normal tener que coger casi 70 kg de peso muerto, entonces tampoco seria algo raro, sacar un corazón de algún lugar para atraer a un ciervo ambulante. 

En el caso de Husk, Ángel solo tenia que arrastrarlo a su cama con ayuda de su tercer par de brazos, un trabajo simple, el único problema es que aveces Husk tendía a agarrarse a su pecho y aveces llegaba a clavar sus uñas en un intento de no apartarse de la calidez del cuerpo extraño. 

En cambio, en el caso de Alastor era una maquina asesina durmiente, por lo que había que atraerlo con carne fresca para que no le atacara por error en un acto de defensa. En la mayoría de las noches bastaba con darle algún trozo de carne pero en alguna ocasión no bastaba por lo que tenia que cambiar de estrategia y brindarle un alimento más “nutritivo”, no es que fuera difícil encontrar corazones, pero a Ángel no le gustaba matar a otros demonios por lo que tardo encontrar el sustituto perfecto. En una de las charlas amigables con el venado le escucho decir que también comía venado al ser una carne jugosa que se asemejaba a la de los demonios y por que eran de un ciervo. 

Esta era una de las razones por las que en tres ocasiones había llegado al hotel con medio kilo de sangre encima, por que al exquisito de Alastor no le gustaba un ciervo de una carnicería sino que debía ser cazado y matado tras una persecución de cazador y presa. Estas veces alarmó y se puso histérica Charlie, aunque la había podido calmar tras explicarle que en su trabajo con Val también existía escenas de ese tipo donde implicaba sangre y mucha. 

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué hacia tanto por ellos? No es como si les debiera algo o fueran amigos, sin embargo siempre que les miraba no podía apartar su mirada, sin importar lo que pasará a su alrededor. No quería relacionarse con ellos y aún así acababa siempre ayudándolos en estos casos. Al final se dio por vencido, no quería admitirlo pero puede que tuviera sentimientos mas profundos por ellos, algo que en el Infierno se paga caro y nunca sale bien. 

Unas horas después el hotel se puso en marcha, por un lado Niffty buscaba como loca cualquier recoveco que tuviera polvo, mientras que Charlie y Vaggie tomaban un café caliente. 

\- Buenos días señoritas, que buena mañana se nos presenta – entró Alastor con energía a la sala. Acercándose a Husk – Mi buen amigo Husk, ¿Qué te tiene de tan mal humor? 

\- Nada que te importe… - gruño con dolor de cabeza por la creciente resaca – Resaca mañanera – frotándose la cabeza en un intento de mitigar el dolor. 

Rendido se acerco a la barra, sacó una botella de ese alcohol barato para empezar a beber como si fuera agua. 

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegue a mi cuarto anoche? Juraría que me dormí en la barra y no creo que seas tan caritativo como para llevarme a mi cuarto. 

\- Misterios de la vida querido amigo, quizás seas sonámbulo, son cosas poco interesantes para mi gusto, si tuviera tanto tiempo libre me pondría a desmembrar alguna delicia– restándole importancia. 

\- Que asqueroso. 

\- Gracias – sonriendo exageradamente 

Ya pasadas las 12 un muy malhumorado Ángel bajo por las escaleras y crujiendo cualquier hueso existente de sus brazos. 

\- ¡Buenas perras! Ángel Dust entrando – gritando a todo pulmón. 

\- ¿No puedes simplemente saludar normal sin tanto escándalo de por medio? – siseo Vaggie con un creciente dolor de cabeza. 

\- Te jodes toots – sacándole el delo – Cosa caliente, ponme algo interesante – dirigiéndose a Husk y dandole algo de dinero. 

Asegurándose de que nadie estaba prestando atención al escandaloso, Husk se acercó desde la barra. 

\- ¿Qué tal estas? – susurró con preocupación. 

\- Nada de lo que haya que tener en cuenta cielo – acercándose aun mas a su cara - ¿El gatito está preocupado por esta puta? – ronroneando. 

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – gruño mas calmado al ver que el chico estaba mas animado y parecía que no tenia dolores en el hombro. 

\- ¡¿Podrías dejar de intentar seducir a cualquier cosa que se mueve?! – vociferó Vaggie golpeando la mesa con las manos, harta de las estupideces de Ángel. 

\- ¡Vaggie! – reclamó Charlie al ver tan exaltada a la otra. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es verdad, desde que ha llegado solo ha empeorado la credibilidad del hotel, sale todos las noches a meterse en los pantalones de cualquier demonio y colocarse hasta desmayarse – reclamó señalándole con su dedo acusador. 

\- ¡Para el carro zorra! – acercándose hasta que su pecho toco su dedo – es mi trabajo, que sepa como disfrutarlo no es mi culpa, sino sabes aceptarlo, te jodes, pero a mi no me vengas con tus chorradas, sobretodo cuando sabes una mierda de mi, querida – sonriendo de manera exagerada, enseñando su diente de oro, haciéndole parecer más amenazante. 

Esto hizo dudar de su posición a Vaggie, quien apretó con fuerza sus puños. Ángel no era de amenazar a las personas en general, pero no toleraba que una niñata hablara de cosas que no entendía y ya le bastaba ser humillado por gente poderosa, aplastando cualquier ápice de ilusión. 

Ya sabia que su trabajo no era muy bien visto, pero le gustaba que le dieran atención, le gustaba el toque de los demás aunque solo fuera por morbo, se sentía amado y era lo que importaba. Si bien preferiría hacerlo de otro modo, las condiciones y sus malas decisiones le habían llevado a hacer un contrato con el overlord de la lujuria, si fuera un contrato normal, no sufriría tanto, pero al ser un contrato de alma solo era un muñeco en las manos de Valentino, ya no había restricciones para su jefe, era su marioneta y le utilizaría hasta matarlo o hasta que no le sirviera y esas dos opciones se venían muy lejanas. 

\- Hago mi trabajo y me pagan por ello, así que cierra esa boca y guárdate tus jodidas excusas baratas – alejándose y mirando con detenimiento su móvil que acaba de sonar. 

Posteriormente, Ángel se fue a su habitación taconeando el suelo de forma ruidosa por su enfado.Al ver como desaparecía por las escaleras, Vaggie cayo rendida en su silla cansada. 

\- Te has pasado Vaggie, deberías disculparte, ya sabemos que el trabajo de Ángel no es bonito, tampoco lo puede evitar con su contrato con Valentino – maldiciendo por dentro al recordar a ese demonio asqueroso. 

\- Puede que tengas razón – suspiró derrotada. 

En la habitación de Ángel, se encontraba el nombrado dando vueltas en circulo mientras acariciaba constantemente a Fat Nuggets en un intento de tranquilizarse por que de lo contrario agarraría los pelos de Vaggie hasta dejarla calva, hasta que en un ataque de ira su forma demoniaca apareció, asustando a una Niffty que pasaba por su habitación para limpiar. El grito que provoco el panorama, alerto a todos en el hotel para ver como las orejas de Alastor y Husk se tensaron, luego reaccionaron y desaparecieron, teleportándose en el tercer piso donde se había oído el grito. 

Cuando llegaron vieron a Niffty toda emocionada y saltando con el cerdito de Ángel en brazos, este estaba vestido con una camiseta color rosa chillón. Alastor y Husk al ver la escena se rieron con cierta incomodidad. 

\- ¿Querida que son esos gritos? – preguntó Alastor recomponiéndose en seguida tras ese desliz. 

\- Perdón señor – apenada Niffty – me he emocionado al ver que Ángel le ha puesto uno de los vestidos que hice a su mascota – avergonzada. 

\- Ay cariño, que susto nos has dado – riendo de forma exagerada – por cierto ¿no habrás vistos a nuestro amigo afeminado? Ha salido hecho una furia del salón hace unos minutos. 

\- Seguro que ese idiota se habrá escapado otra vez por la ventana a saber que hacer -intervino Husk. 

\- Me lo he encontrado refunfuñando cosas sin sentido pero creo que ha subido al ático, dijo algo de que iba a arrancar los pelos de alguien. Mejor para mi, ahora voy a aprovechar a limpiar su cuarto – entrando rápidamente a la habitación y cerrando tras ella la puerta. 

Después del pequeño alboroto, los dos chicos bajaron para explicar la situación a las chicas, mientras en la habitación de Ángel, había dos demonios hablando acaloradamente, uno emocionado y el otro a la defensiva. 

\- ¿Entonces esa es tu verdadera forma demoniaca? – saltaba de emoción Niffty. 

\- Podemos decir que si – afirmo nervioso el otro demonio – y a la vez no. 

\- No te sigo Ángel – inflando los mofletes en respuesta a su contestación tan ambigua, lo que ocasiono que Ángel se los agarrará y los apretara. 

\- Lo siento dulzura, pero tengo que ir a trabajar – levantándose con la intención de huir y quizás esconderse durante esa semana en algún lugar del hotel. 

\- No huyas, se que no tienes trabajo, te han dado una semana libre – agarrándole del brazo para que no se le escapara – a no ser que quieras que se lo comente con todos – riéndose con picardía. 

\- ¿Sabes que hacerme chantaje no sirve de nada , no? – cruzando los dos pares de brazos a la defensiva. 

\- Había que intentarlo – encogiéndose de hombros. 

\- En fin – sentándosela derrotado – ya que lo has visto, no hay razón para seguirlo ocultando, vamos a simplificar, tengo 3 estados, mi forma actual, la demoniaca y la neutral, que es la que tu has visto hace unos minutos cuando has gritado como alma que lleva el diablo. 

\- Entiendo que es otra forma en cuanto aspecto, peros al enfadarte sale esta, ¿Por qué tienes otra forma? La demoniaca quiero decir – rompiéndose la cabeza con el puzzle que se estaba montado. 

\- Ya claro… - dubitativo al no saber por donde empezar – si bien, esa forma no es la habitual cuando me enfado, cuando se acerca cierta fecha no puedo usar mi forma demoniaca y solo la neutra aparece cuando me enfado o me siento en peligro. Además de que aunque falte algún tiempo al estar en mis plenas facultades sin alcohol en la sangre o drogas en mi organismo debe haberse descontrolado. Esta es la primera vez que me pasa esto, aunque nunca me había desintoxicado hasta tal extremo – quedándose pensativamente ante el nuevo hallazgo. 

\- ¿No es eso una buena notica? – ilusionada por lo mencionado – tienes una presencia de temer, incluso podrías rivalizar con algún overlord. 

A lo que Ángel cambió su estado de ánimo radicalmente, se le oscureció la mirada y dejo de centrarse en lo que le rodeaba, parecía que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Una mirada que podría rivalizar con la de Lucifer. Niffty se asustó pero se calmo en seguida cuando vio que el cuerpo de Ángel se relajó volviendo a centrarse en su entorno y poniendo una cara de melancolía y sufrimiento. 

Sabia de sus capacidades, podría simplemente matar a Val y ser libre, pero si llegaba a ese extremo las consecuencias serian catastróficas, además no se sentía con la presión inminente de liberarse de él, simplemente le gustaba pertenecer a alguien, quería ser notado por como era, ser amado… aunque implicara ciertos sacrificios, por otro lado era una forma práctica de no tener que preocuparse de ser detectado por los esbirros de Lucifer, sin libertad no había posibilidad de que se descontrolaran sus poderes y al tener sellado parte de su poder no seria visto como una ente poderosa, un precio alto, que no lo dejaría descansar jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que releo la historia quiero cambiar todo...

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Interesante? ¿Aburrido? ¿No tiene sentido?  
> Cualquier cosa hablar conmigo estoy siempre conectada así que os responderé enseguida.


End file.
